


Roots 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Home, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Roots 2

Clint has roots in Iowa.  
That is where he was born.   
Waverly.   
It is a small town.   
Clint was bought up on a farm.   
With animals and his brother.   
He was bought up in nature.  
He is a farm boy.  
But now the city has,  
Taken him into its claws.  
Into is bustle.   
Clint sometimes misses home.  
He uses the farm as a safe house.  
Away from the spy world,   
For peace and quite.  
He brings Natasha there,  
After they are married.   
They spend passionate nights,  
In the house.   
Make new memories.  
In the house which has none.


End file.
